Je t'haine
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Peter Parker n'est jamais resté de marbre face au charme de son meilleur ami... mais, alors que Norman Osborn se fait tuer par Spiderman, Harry développe une haine insoluble envers Peter. ... Ai-je dit insoluble ?


**Title** : Je t'haine

**Fandom** : Spiderman

**Pairing** : Harry/Peter, Peter/MJ

**Disclaimer** : Spiderman est la propriété de Sam Raimi et Marvel. Rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : Oui, Harry est un putain de schizophrène là-dedans.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je t'haine<br>**

« _Un père ? Eh bien, c'est celui qui te prend sur ses genoux quand tu pleures, et qui s'assied près de toi le soir lorsque tu as peur de t'endormir, pour te raconter une histoire._ » - Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Il pointa un index furieux sur la poitrine de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. La fureur révélait de grosses veines sur ses tempes et rougissait son visage. Ses sourcils froncés par-dessus ses yeux - ô combien fatigués - laissaient paraître des rides creusés en haut de son nez. Il hurlait. Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, il hurlait comme un écorché vif.<p>

« T'as tué mon père, Peter ! Tu l'as tué ! Comment j'ai pu éprouver la moindre sympathie pour un connard en ton genre, hein ! Dis-le-moi ! »

Le dénommé Peter restait de marbre. Encaissant les remontrances de son ami tel des coups de feu en plein estomac, il serra la mâchoire et ravala ses larmes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Son père avait tenté de le tuer.

« Harry… commença Peter.

– Non ! contra celui-ci. Mon père n'était pas un assassin ! Tu es le fautif dans cette histoire ! Toutes ces conneries de Spiderman à la con, c'est toi ! »

La voix d'Harry se brisa. Un sanglot lui trancha la gorge et ses sourcils s'affaissèrent.

« C'est toi… »

Peter, qui tentait toujours de ne pas flancher sous le chagrin, ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Les perles salées roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Les yeux trempés et rougis, Harry croisa le regard de Peter. La colère le rongea à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? rugit-il. C'est moi qui suis à plaindre ! Pourquoi tu pleures bordel ! T'as pas à pleurer, c'est toi qui l'a tué ! T'es qu'un salaud ! »

Et pour ponctuer ses dires, Harry envoya son poing sur le visage de Peter.

Assommé, Peter vacilla légèrement. Il recula de quelque pas avant de se retenir au mur de derrière. Harry, l'écume au coin de lèvres et les yeux brillants de démence, s'approcha et, dans un élan meurtrier, attrapa violement le col de chemise de Peter. Il le tira vers le haut, forçant Peter à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

« Harry… »

Les lèvres ensanglantées, Peter laissa échapper un gémissement, mêlant douleur et imploration. Harry sembla revenir soudainement à lui, il relâcha son prisonnier et ses yeux, dénués de toute expression, regardèrent le sang qui se peignait sur le menton imberbe de Peter.

Peter s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, dessinant une trace rouge lugubre sur sa chemise blanche. Ses yeux, à présent secs, se levèrent vivement vers Harry. Lequel, étonné de la soudaine lueur malsaine qui trônait dans les pupilles de l'araignée, recula d'un pas.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, » gronda Peter tout bas.

Sans prévenir, il bondit et se jeta sur le jeune Osborn. L'étroitesse de la pièce obligea Harry à se cogner au mur.

« Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Dégage ! »

Mais Peter ne l'entendit pas. Il colla son avant-bras sur le torse d'Harry et se hissa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds – sans y être convié toutefois. Il se pencha en avant et son souffle effleura la bouche de l'autre qui, le regard haineux, lui cracha au visage. Cet acte furibond arracha un sourire glacial à Peter. Il se pencha encore et caressa de ses lèvres la bouche close d'Harry, attisant par la même occasion le feu de colère qui brûlait en lui.

Harry serra les dents et leva violemment le genou. L'entrejambes douloureux, Peter se tordit de douleur pendant un temps. Un court temps puisqu'Harry s'empressa de lui empoigner la gorge pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Sale fumier ! pesta-t-il. Quand cesseras-tu de me pourrir la vie ? »

Manquant d'air, Peter toussa. Harry le sonda d'un œil scintillant et approcha le visage de Peter du sien. Assez pour leurs nez se touchent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te déteste à ce point ? » chuchota-t-il à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

Et Harry écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Violement, il augmenta la pression et, bientôt, sa langue se faufila dans la bouche de cet être qu'il haïssait tant.

* * *

><p>Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Tous vêtus d'habits festifs, les hommes et femmes aux visages souriants entouraient une table décorée d'une nappe blanche et le festin qui s'y étalait. La musique faisait vibrer les verres retournés sur la table-tréteau non loin de la table principale. Mary-Jane cherchait Harry du regard mais ne le trouva pas, et bizarrement, Peter non plus. Elle plissa les yeux vers l'entrée de la maison. Étaient-ils retournés à l'intérieur ? Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Tout le monde était dehors et le logis semblait désert au premier abord. Toutes lumières étant éteintes, elle fit mine de ressortir mais des frottements retinrent son attention. Une massive porte en bois siégeait sur le côté de la cuisine. Les bruits semblaient provenir d'ici. MJ s'approcha, craintive. Elle colla son oreille contre le vieux bois usé de la porte. De l'autre côté elle entendit quelque chose tomber, comme un vêtement que l'on jette sur le sol, puis un grognement. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme déglutit. Un bruit humide vint accentuer son malaise. Les joues rouges de gêne, MJ quitta la maison en courant. Une boule lui noua la gorge. Que faisait son petit-ami dans la chambre ? Elle porta une main à sa bouche réalisant que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompée. Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur les marches en pierres. <em>Bon anniversaire MJ<em>, sanglota-t-elle en elle-même.

* * *

><p>« Tu m'as tout pris… susurra cruellement Harry contre l'oreille de Peter. MJ. Mon père. Ma confiance… Alors pourquoi… ? »<p>

Il donna un violent coup de bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en Peter, qui ne put retenir son gémissement plaintif.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te veux à ce point ? »

Peter s'agrippa aux draps sous lui et enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu souillé de leur sueur, à Harry et lui. Il voulait répondre. Dire à Harry à quel point il l'aimait. Qu'une pagaille sentimentale l'assaillait. Que Mary-Jane n'était qu'un obstacle qu'il voulait s'approprier afin d'avoir son cœur à _lui_. Que son père avait été sous l'emprise d'une folie malsaine. Et qu'il adorait ce qu'il lui faisait subir en ce moment.

Peter laissa échapper un couinement en sentant un élément dans son corps s'enflammer au contact d'Harry.

« Peter… chuchota ce dernier. Ne viens pas avant moi… »

L'homme araignée se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour garder contenance. Les paroles d'Harry avaient sur lui l'effet d'un poison. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête et leur effet s'imprégnait dans ses veines, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, son bas ventre ne faisait que réclamer la libération de sa semence.

Puis Harry laissa échapper un long râle étouffé et un soupir bruyant. Peter pinça ses lèvres douloureuses et ferma les yeux, retenant au mieux son geignement qui menaçait de résonner dans la chambre. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula sur le lit, Harry affalé sur son dos. Essoufflé, le jeune Osborn tenta de se redresser sur ses bras. Il enfila son t-shirt laissé sur le bord du lit et s'assit à sa place. Il frotta son visage de ses deux mains et regarda par-dessus son épaule Peter remonter son caleçon sur ses fesses.

« Putain… souffla Harry. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Il avait chuchoté ça pour lui-même mais Peter n'en rata pas une miette. Il régula au mieux sa respiration et tourna la tête vers le dos d'Harry.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, lui répondit-il. Ca restera entre nous. »

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent et se leva. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres tremblantes de colère il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il.

Peter s'essuya le ventre avec la couverture du lit et se leva à son tour. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage. Portant une main pour masser le bas de son dos, il défroissa son expression souffrante. _Harry n'y avait pas été de main morte_, remarqua-t-il. Bizarrement, cette constatation lui arracha un sourire ravi. Harry, dont la respiration se faisait erratique à cause de son trouble, pivota vers Peter.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque ? s'énerva-t-il. Je viens de te… »

Sa voix s'effaça, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se voilèrent. Que lui arrivait-il ? Dans quel état pitoyable se faisait-il entraîner ?

« Peter… » couina-t-il.

Peter, d'abord incrédule, sonda son ami avec incompréhension. Comme il trouvait que le changement d'humeur d'Harry était inquiétant, celui-ci s'écroula à genoux sur les planches du parquet. Peter ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, il fusa vers Harry et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

« Arrête, le supplia Harry. Ne fais pas ça…

– Je suis désolé, murmura alors Peter en lui accordant une dernière caresse entre les omoplates. Ton père t'aurait tué. »

Harry fondit en larmes. Bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, il savait que son père avait perdu la raison. Qu'il aurait tué quiconque s'interférait dans ses plans cruels. Lui compris.

Il n'avait plus personne. Sa mère, son père… Même MJ n'éprouvait plus la moindre compassion pour Harry… Il laissa couler de nouvelles larmes et, bien qu'il lui ait intimé de ne pas le toucher, le jeune Osborn chercha de nouveau la main de Peter. A cet instant, il avait besoin, plus que jamais, de l'affection, de l'attention, de quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Peter en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son ami.

Harry renifla et se lova doucement contre le torse de l'homme-araignée.

Peter caressa les cheveux frisés d'Harry qui, les yeux fermés à cause de la fatigue, laissa échappé un soupir. Il n'avait plus personne, si ce n'est cette main qui enserrait la sienne, ce souffle qui caressait sa joue, cette odeur qui s'émanait de l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde quelques temps plus tôt. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau au moment où il comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commise en s'en prenant aussi cruellement à lui. Ses véritables sentiments l'avaient finalement rattrapés et, bien qu'il ait tenté de les dissimuler au maximum, heureusement. Sinon, il aurait tout perdu. Vraiment tout.

« Calme-toi, susurra doucement Peter.

– Peter… appela fébrilement Harry. Peter, aime-moi. »

**FIN**


End file.
